Pokemon: Kanto Journey
by Daipenmon-Pokemon lover
Summary: (Arc 1) Young Jonah Morales travels through Kanto with a good friend. The two try to accomplish their goals while battling Team Rocket along the way. Au.


A/N: **Welcome! I'm back at some fanfiction antics. I decided to get back in the ring with this new Pokemon series I'm basing off almost all forms of Pokemon media. Matching and putting things together that won't probably make sense, but hopefully it will be entertaining at the very least. As I said, nothing is off limits completely. Manga, games, and Anime physics will contribute to this creation, and a spin-off about the TCG series will also be a thing. My previous work, Digimon Academy, will be on hiatus for the time being until I can multitask between the two series. Favorite and review please. Or do whatever you want. Enjoy. I of course have no rights to the material of the fic besides the fic. Also, in this universe, Ash Ketchum will be almost non existent in the series to make things easier. I can find a place for everybody except him. Their will be occasional moments alluding to his presence, but other than that no Ash. Another example of this weird universe I concocted is, Serena. Serena will take the role of Y in the Kalos Arc. She will be 40% game Serena, 10% Anime Serena, and 50% Y. I made a lot of characters take on many different roles based on their counterparts and may have made some branch out and become separate characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Mintale Inbound (part 1)**

Jonah bounced on his bed. He was currently playing a Pokemon battle simulation on his Wii, despite how late it was. After all, tomorrow the ten year old will get his first Pokemon along with some friends. Almost friends at least. Mako Grayson and Korrina Everett would also get their starters tomorrow. Unlike Mako, Jonah and Korrina managed to become good friends. Jonah admired the brunette for her guts. It was almost as if she had the ability. Their was no challenge she wouldn't face. Except for Ghost and Dark-type Pokemon. Funnily enough her siblings mostly specialized in these types. She obviously couldn't wait to leave Pallet Town behind because of this "indirect torment," as she calls it. What's funnier is he now used a Giratina in his battle simulation. Jonah smirked as the ghost dragon attacked his opponent. He wished he had a cool ghost Pokemon. Thoughts of Ghost Pokemon like Haunter, Duskull, and Rotom danced in his mind. Loud footsteps echoed outside his door. Without warning, a hello, or even a sarcastic comment the most intimidating woman Jonah has ever laid eyes on burst through his door with a scowl on her face. That was his mother, Issa Morales.

"Jonah A. Morales, what are you doing up so late? Don't you realize you have a big day tomorrow?" Issa screamed.

"Great! She learned Hyper Voice." Jonah muttered while gripping his sore ears. Issa placed her hands on her hips, and her eyes glinted menacingly.

"What was that?" Issa got in his face; the vein on her forehead threatening to pop. Jonah scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Nothing, Ma'am," Jonah replied.

"That's what I thought. Now get to bed," Issa ordered. She took a moment to study the boy before leaving the room with the shake of her head. Jonah gulped because of how close he cut it with his mother. He was always scared of her. She wasn't abusive, but making her angry had consequences. He took out a pencil to add something to a piece of paper. He was adding Hyper Voice to the list of "moves" his mother knew. The others were Scary Face, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, and Brutal Swing. He shuddered at the memory of staring down one of her scary faces. That was enough to spook the stripes off an Arcanine. He sighed; taking off his glasses and putting the pencil and paper down he finally got settled into bed. But pleasant dreams of so-called undead Pokemon filled his head once more. Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.

When the bird Pokemon came to rest and sing on his windowsill, he realized he was a tad bit late. He rushed through his breakfast and dressing hoping Korrina wouldn't be too disappointed in him. He kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek, so he wouldn't have to face her wrath so early in the morning. While the walk to the Professor's lab was short but brisk, Jonah drove himself mad thinking about how Korrina would be disappointed which made the trip seem longer in his opinion. When he got there he found an annoyed Mako. Korrina was idly chatting with Professor Oak and didn't look disappointed much to his delight. He made his presence known to the elderly Oak.

"Hey, guys!" Jonah greeted with cheer. Korrina and Oak greeted him, but Mako scoffed narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Hello, Jonah, now that you're here we can begin," Professor Oak said. The elderly man opened up his door and led the kids to the lab. Korrina was in awe of all the machines, graphs, and charts that Professor Oak had in his lab. Mako rolled his eyes while Jonah talked to Korrina. Professor Oak led the group to a table with three Pokeballs on it.

"Alright, I'll start by giving you five Pokeballs and a Pokedex. An invention of mine. Of course, other people helped, too," Professor Oak said to not sound arrogant. Professor Oak came to the children with five Pokeballs and a Pokedex for each.

"Great! Now can we get on with it?" Mako asked. He was starting to get annoyed. That little Morales kid already wasted enough of his time. Professor Oak nodded, grabbing the three Pokeballs, while he came up in front of the group.

"Come out now!" Professor Oak exclaimed. The three starters appeared before them with a powerful aura to them. Bulbasaur smiled genuinely, Charmander looked bored, and Squirtle had a sly smirk on his face.

"Woah!" Jonah pointed his Pokedex at each Pokemon and the high-tech encyclopedia read the entries aloud.

 _Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health._

 _Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow._

 _Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During a battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can._

Professor Oak smiled and gave out a hearty laugh. "Back in my younger days, I wanted to fill out the Pokedex. But I'm too old now." Jonah nodded and put his Pokedex away.

"It's time to choose. Mako will choose first and Jonah last. It's by the order you got here." Professor Oak folded his arms and waited. Mako walked up to Squirtle immediately. He grabbed the Pokeball off the table and walked away.

"Hey, aren't you at least gonna stay?"

"Why should I, Morales?" Mako asked. "It would only waste my time, and we're rivals now. I shouldn't know anything about your Pokemon until the Kanto League. If you make it that far." Mako left with Squirtle in his arms.

"Jonah, since you want Charmander, I'll pick Bulbasaur. It works out since I wanted that Pokemon anyway." Korrina walked to Bulbasaur and gave it a small hug before returning it to its Pokeball she got off the table. Jonah smiled gratefully at his friend. He was also glad Mako decided on Squirtle.

"Hey, buddy." Jonah knelt before Charmander. "How would you like to come with me?" Jonah asked. Charmander smirked before letting out an Ember on Jonah's face.

"Well, it looks like he needs some training," Professor Oak deadpanned. "Well, in any case, I have an errand I need you two to run for me. I would normally ask Ash, but I just can't today because he's on a journey, or whatever," Oak said nonchalant-like.

"What do you need?" Korrina asked. She was being her usual self. She always wants to help people and never let them down.

"I need someone to pick up an important parcel from the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Can you do it?" Professor Oak asked.

"Of course." Korrina grabbed Jonah by the arm and dragged him with her.

"Bye, Professor!" She waved back. "Yeah, bye," Jonah said, too.

The two made it out of the lab when she let the boy go. Jonah got up and brushed himself off.

"That was incredibly pushy," Jonah stated.

"When push comes to shove, Jonah." Korrina pointed off towards Route 1. "That's our target; if you are willing to join me?" Korrina asked. While it sounded like a question, Jonah knew it was an order, but that was fine. He wanted to travel with her from the beginning.

"Fine. My hands are tied," Jonah replied with a smile. Korrina smiled back at him. She was glad he was cooperating. She didn't want any trouble between the two. Korrina skipped forward in an attempt to lead the two. Jonah smirked at this and ran ahead of her. Alright, if it's a race you want you'll get it, she thought. The girl followed Jonah's lead to Route 1.

The two slowed down after they passed the Route 1 sign. Korrina insisted she won the race much to Jonah's annoyance. The trail to Viridian City was a grassy area. Few trees spread across the area though. It was actually rather peaceful until Jonah stepped on a Spearow's tail. The bird turned with a fire in its eyes. Korrina grabbed her Pokedex and scanned the bird.

 _Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon._ _It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak._

The Spearow also alerted a nearby Pidgey. Korrina swiftly scanned the bird, too.

 _Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. If at all possible, it will try to avoid battles. Small or weak enemies are blown away by Whirlwind._

"I'll take Pidgey, and you take sunshine over there," Korrina said.

"I don't think that's a problem!" The Spearow jumped at Jonah using Sky Attack. Jonah rolled managing to barely miss the attack. The aura around Spearow dissipated, and it turned with a scowl at Jonah. Korrina already had Bulbasaur trap Pidgey with Leech Seed. Korrina then ordered Bulbasaur to Tackle it, and the bulb Pokemon shot off towards the bird. He had to get Charmander out to weaken the bird before him.

"Flame on, Charmander!" Charmander appeared with a glare. He glared at the bird before him.

"Okay, use Ember," Jonah ordered. Charmander fired tiny fireballs at the bird. Spearow avoided the attacks and looped around with multiple Sky Attacks. Charmander jumped to avoid the bird, but the constant dodging was lowering his stamina.

"We have to stop that bird somehow." Jonah put a finger on his chin. "I know, Charmander, Metal Claw!" Jonah ordered. Charmander raised it's claw while it glowed a metallic color. Spearow pushed forward to attack him all the same. The two attacks collided causing an explosion. Spearow flew back and landed with a thud. Charmander panted heavily and took a step back.

"Let's catch a Spearow!" Jonah threw a Pokeball at Spearow's stomach sucking the bird inside it. The ball shook twice before it dinged.

"Alright! I got my second Pokemon!" Jonah cheered. Charmander was unimpressed and fried Jonah with an Ember again.

"Return," Jonah wheezed. Charmander was put back into his Pokeball. He took out Spearow's Pokeball and looked at it for a moment.

"I will dub you, Maelstrom," Jonah said. Korrina came over holding a Pokeball in her hand.

"A Spearow and a Charmander that likes to attack you. You sure have an interesting team," Korrina stated. "Oh, I also caught Sienna."

"Pidgey?" Jonah asked.

"Who else? Korrina asked. "Now let's go."

The two continued there walk to Viridian city with a new Pokemon for them both. Jonah smiled at his team. It wasn't complete, but he was liking it.

 **A/N: I know ending a chapter with an Author's note when one was the beginning is pretty silly. But I just wanted to say that is chapter 1 folks, and I would appreciate some feedback. Any problems you see, or anything. I am still trying to improve. R &R, but mostly enjoy.**


End file.
